Winter Wonderland
by luckypixi
Summary: A Christmas Destiel. After Castiel wakes Dean up at half past one in the morning he insists that they go outside, to the snowy motel car-park, where snowy shenanigans ensue. Fluff and snow, please review!


**Hi!**

**Wow, its been a long time since I've written a Destiel :/ I'm really sorry about that; I do enjoy writing them, after all.**

**A little Christmassy fic here, a nice little snowy fic for you all in this festive time! **

**Set after the Apocalypse buy not following season 6 :D**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean...'

'Mmm?'

'Dean!'

'Mmmm?'

'Dean!'

Dean blearily opened one eye, looking over his shoulder at the angel sharing his bed. It was, as the clock next to the bed had told him, half one in the morning and it was dark. Too dark to be awake, in Dean's opinion. Settling back down into the brown coloured duvet and corduroy pillow case, Dean closed his eye again. Very nearly Christmas, Dean was catching up on sleep after some hectic cases in the run up to the festive period. He had no idea why this happened every year, but it did. And he hated it.

'Dean.' Deadpanned the angel, poking his human in the shoulder.

'What is it, Cas?' Dean turned in the blanket, putting a hand on Castiel's hip and pulling him closer.

'Something's happening outside.'

Dean opened his eyes. Why couldn't he catch a break? Something was going down now? He had just got comfortable...

'I think its snowing.'

Dean shot up in bed, eyes narrowed.

Castiel sat up next to him, startled at Dean's sudden reaction.

'You woke me up because its snowing? Are you serious?'

'I was just making an observation, Dean. No need to get upset.'

'Upset? Who's upset?' Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, smiling.

'Let's go out in the snow.' Castiel told him, standing up, wearing one of Dean's old shirts and underwear, the same as Dean himself.

'Go out? In the snow? Are you insane?'

'No.' Cas answered truthfully. 'I was just suggesting we do something together; something you're always telling me we should do more of.'

'Yeah, but not at one in the morning!'

'Why not?'

Dean scratched the back of his head. He had been feeling as though he and Cas were drifting apart these last months since the apocalypse. Impending priorities had weighed heavily on them all. They went for dinner more often then not together, had started going on separate hunts from Sam. It had been working.

Until his plan had come back to bite him.

'Because...it's cold.'

'That's why you have a coat, Dean' Pointed out the angel, smiling and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips.

'And I'm tired.'

'That's why we go back to sleep afterwards.'

Dean huffed, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

'Are you trying to copy what you sarcastically call 'Sam's Bitch Face'?

'No' pouted Dean, watching as snowflakes settled on the window sill.

Turning back to his angel, at the puppy dog eyes that shone like a beacon from Castiel's face, he grinned.

'What the hell?'

-x-

'Dean. It's cold'

Dean laughed out loud, pulling his coat closer to his face, wincing. It was bitterly cold outside, in the dark, in the cold snow.

'What did I tell you?' he pulled Cas close, encircling his waist with his arms. 'I said it was cold.'

'You were right...' murmured Cas, smiling wryly.

Outside in the motel car park, the parked cars glinting with ice and the snow covering the ground in several blankets worth, Dean shivered.

'What do we do now?' asked Castiel, looking up a streetlight gleaming eerily in the darkness, the stars contrasting with the yellow artificial light.

'Well...' Dean pushed Cas gently away from him. 'This.'

Castiel didn't have time to duck before a snowball hit him square in the face. Face now sopping wet, his black hair stuck to his forehead. Blue eyes shining eerily in the darkness, Castiel glared at Dean, who grinned dopily back.

'What?'

'Nothing...'

Dean laughed as Cas bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him, the unstuck snow falling in tufts in Dean's brown hair.

'Was that meant to be a snowball?' he scoffed, bending down and grabbing a handful on his own. 'You call that a snowball?'

Castiel watched him warily, a small smile on his face and Dean advanced on him.

'This is a snowball!'

Dean throw his compacted snow, hitting Castiel in the shoulder, pushing him backwards.

'That's what I did.' He deadpanned, casually wiping off the snow sticking to his trenchcoat and grabbing some more snow. He prepared to throw it, but Dean stopped him.

'Here...' murmured Dean, gently encircling Castiel's hands with his own, tanned hands against porcelain white ones. 'You're cold.'

'Mmmm' Cas agreed, looking down at Dean massaged his hands, enjoying the feeling of warmth. Dean leaned down and pressed a cold-lipped kiss to Castiel's fingers, blowing gently onto them, hoping to warm them up.

Castiel laughed and kissed Dean on the lips, 'I thought you were going to teach me how to make a snowball?'

'Huh? Oh yeah...' Dean kept his hands around his angels, gently prodding the snowball, which was in danger of melting. 'You roll it together like this... and throw it.'

Dean stepped away, looking down at his handiwork with pride. Then a snowball hit him in the face.

'Cas!'

'You said I should throw it!'

Castiel grinned and looked at Dean who was now sopping wet.

'You evil angel!' Dean laughed, launching himself at Castiel, who latched his arms around his hunters shoulders, laughing as Dean bear hugged him into submission.

'Dean!' his cry was muffled as he almost lost his balance, Dean laughing in his ear and he pushed further, sending both of them onto the ground.

Now laying in freezing cold, semi frozen water, Dean looked down at the angel beneath him, his dark haired angel looking back up at him, smiling gently. He couldn't resist it. Leaning down, he kissed Cas gently, deepening it with a smile.

Breaking the kiss, Dean lay his head on Castiel's shoulder, the side of his face touching the snow, becoming colder and redder with every passing second.

Then he had an amazing idea, even if he did say so himself.

Pushing himself upwards, he lay back down next to Castiel, in a clean bit of snow. Castiel propped himself up on one shoulder, watching his human quizzically, lips pink and moist from the previous kiss.

'What are you doing, Dean?'

'Making an angel.' Dean told him, moving his arms and legs in a outwards motion.

'Why?'

'Because its what you do in snow.'

'Oh...' Castiel smiled and extended his hand to help Dean up, standing up to look at the snow pattern himself. There was an empty profile of an angel, a dress at the bottom, wings where Dean's arms used to be and a halo where Dean had moved his head.

'It looks...different.'

'Well, it will do; I'm no angel.'

Castiel chuckled at that, for reasons Dean did not know.

'I think you make a brilliant angel.' Cas told him, kissing his cheek.

'Thanks very much.' Dean puffed out his chest, pulling at his lapels. 'I thought so myself.'

Cas playfully pushed his shoulder, Dean catching his lips in a deft, tender kiss.

Then it began to snow again.

Human and angel stood together, in the snow, glistening by streetlight, coming down in thick clumps, sticking into their hair with every gust of wind. Wrapping their arms around each other, Castiel and Dean smiled into the snow, watching as the stars slowly blinked out, one by one.

'Merry Christmas, Castiel.'

'Merry Christmas, Dean.'

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again, putting a freezing cold hand to Castiel's freezing cold cheek.

'Can we go back to bed now?'

**I really hoped you liked that, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Please review and if you give me requests for a one-shot destiel, I'll see what I can do :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xxxx**


End file.
